Anniversary
The Anniversary event was an event that was added in Patch 9.0. It lasted from 8/16/19 00:00 Server Time to 9/14/19 Server Time. Banner In the Banner screen, players can purchase Banners for Unbound Balens and gain rewards per level. In addition, for every 1000 Warrior Points that players gain during the event, players can go up a Banner level. Players can also enter the Driven Snow event after obtaining a Banner, play Daily Games and collect rewards, or participate in Struggle for Glory events. Struggle for Glory Sign Up In this tab, players can sign up for the Struggle for Glory event. In order to sign up for the event, players need to be in a party, possess a Banner, and have a Battle Rating of 10M. The deadline is 8/17/19 at 19:55 Server Time. The following rules come from the event's FAQ: 1. Buy a Banner to team up and sign for the All-Comers Match. 2. After 15 rounds, the 16 best teams will enter the Group Match and fight once. 3. The top 2 will advance. # of wins decides the Group Match rank, if same, the winning team will rank higher. 4. If 3 teams have the same score, there will be 2 matches based on the All-comers rank. 5. Top-8, Semi-Finals and Final are all knockout matches. The best of 3 will advance. Schedule In this tab, players can see the scheduled times for each round. Each round starts at the following time: *Group Match: 8/24 at 20:00 Server Time. *Top 8: 8/31 at 20:00 for Group A, 20:09 for Group B, 20:18 for Group C, and 20:27 for Group D. *Semi-Finals: 9/7 at 20:00 Server Time for Group A and 20:09 Server Time for Group B. *Finals: 9/7 at 20:30 Server Time. Prediction In this window, players can predict the results of a match and gain Warrior Points depending on the results. Treasure In this window, players can obtain chests which can be opened to gain rewards. All Anniversary Urns can be purchased for 500 Unbound Balens, which the exception of the IV version which costs 1500 Unbound Balens. Treasure Caches can be obtained by upgrading the player's Banner level. Achievement In this window, players can obtain Warrior Points by completing various achievements. The achievements are as follows: {|class="article-table mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="text-align:center;" |- !style="text-align:center;"|Achievement !style="text-align:center;"|Requirements !style="text-align:center;"|Warrior Points Gained |- |Gaming Enthusiast |Complete Daily Games 7 Times |100 |- |Pro Gamer |Complete Daily Games 14 Times |350 |- |Gaben |Complete Daily Games 28 Times |550 |- |Quiz Student |Earn a total of 1000 Points in Quiz |100 |- |Quiz Scholar |Earn a total of 5000 Points in Quiz |350 |- |Quiz Master |Earn a total of 10000 Points in Quiz |550 |- |Chest Explorer |Open 5 Chests In Driven Snow |100 |- |Chest Collector |Open 25 Chests In Driven Snow |350 |- |Chest Plunderer |Open 50 Chests In Driven Snow |550 |- |Driven Snow Noob |Kill 2 Players in Driven Snow |100 |- |Driven Snow Elite |Kill 10 Players in Driven Snow |350 |- |Driven Snow Master |Kill 20 Players in Driven Snow |550 |- |Bronze Snowball Master |Come 1st in Frozen Snow 1 time |100 |- |Silver Snowball Master |Come 1st in Frozen Snow 5 times |350 |- |Gold Snowball Master |Come 1st in Frozen Snow 10 times |550 |- |Astral Challenger |Explore 20 Nodes in Amazing Astral |100 |- |Astral Explorer |Explore 40 Nodes in Amazing Astral |350 |- |Astral Challenger |Explore 80 Nodes in Amazing Astral |550 |- |Astral Cruiser |Reach the Finish Line 1 time in Amazing Astral |100 |- |Astral Adventurer |Reach the Finish Line 2 times in Amazing Astral |350 |- |Astral Knight |Reach the Finish Line 4 times in Amazing Astral |550 |- |Astral Contender |Fight 10 times in Amazing Astral |100 |- |Astral Plunderer |Fight 20 times in Amazing Astral |350 |- |Astral Assassin |Fight 40 times in Amazing Astral |550 |- |Secret Spy |Predict 1 team correctly in Struggle for Glory |100 |- |Strategic Scout |Predict 3 teams correctly in Struggle for Glory |350 |- |Eye of Insight |Predict 5 teams correctly in Struggle for Glory |550 |- |Urn II Hunter |Unlock Urn II x1 |100 |- |Urn II Collector |Unlock Urn II x4 |350 |- |Urn II Hoarder |Unlock Urn II x8 |550 |- |Urn III Hunter |Unlock Urn III x1 |100 |- |Urn III Collector |Unlock Urn III x4 |350 |- |Urn III Hoarder |Unlock Urn III x8 |550 |- |Urn IV Hunter |Unlock Urn IV x1 |100 |- |Urn IV Collector |Unlock Urn IV x4 |350 |- |Urn IV Hoarder |Unlock Urn IV x8 |550 |- |Treasure Cache I Hunter |Unlock Treasure Cache I x1 |1500 |- |Treasure Cache I Collector |Unlock Treasure Cache I x4 |6000 |- |Treasure Cache I Hoarder |Unlock Treasure Cache I x8 |12000 |- |Urn I Hunter |Unlock Urn I x1 |100 |- |Urn I Collector |Unlock Urn I x4 |350 |- |Urn I Hoarder |Unlock Urn I x8 |550 |- |Treasure Cache III Hunter |Unlock Treasure Cache III x1 |1500 |- |Treasure Cache III Collector |Unlock Treasure Cache III x4 |6000 |- |Treasure Cache III Hoarder |Unlock Treasure Cache III x8 |12000 |- |Treasure Cache IV Hunter |Unlock Treasure Cache IV x1 |4500 |- |Treasure Cache IV Collector |Unlock Treasure Cache IV x4 |18000 |- |Treasure Cache IV Hoarder |Unlock Treasure Cache IV x8 |36000 |- |Treasure Cache II Hunter |Unlock Treasure Cache II x1 |1500 |- |Treasure Cache II Collector |Unlock Treasure Cache II x4 |6000 |- |Treasure Cache II Hoarder |Unlock Treasure Cache II x8 |12000 }} Category:Events Category:Limited-Time Event